Thomas E. Meacham, Jr. disclosed a "gas pressure regulator with under and over shut-off" in his Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. 28402, a corresponding U.S. patent application filed on: June 15, 1984 of Ser. No. 620,764, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,883, for automatically closing a gas valve in the regulator, which however has the following drawbacks:
1. Since a strong compression spring (110) tensions a lever (104) either upwardly to shut off the gas valve (58) when a higher gas pressure exists in chamber (20), as shown in his FIG. 3, or downwardly to shut off the valve (58) when a lower pressure exists in chamber (20) as shown in his FIG. 2, a manual operation must be always done to reset the opening of the valve (58).
2. It is very difficult to sharply reset the valve (58) by lifting or descending the rod (100) since too-much lifting may cause an upward posing as retained by the spring (110) as shown in his FIG. 3 or too-much descending may cause a downward posing as shown in his FIG. 2.
3. The construction and mechanism are very complex so that the elements of his device are difficulty assembled, operated and maintained.
The present inventor has found such drawbacks and invented the present gas regulator for overcoming these drawbacks.